The present invention relates to articulating bed frames and more particularly to the provision of articulating bed frames which will move rectilinearly toward the wall or the stationary headboard when the upper body section of the bed is tilted upwardly toward an upward raised position, move rectilinearly toward the foot of the bed when the upper body section is tilted downwardly toward a generally horizontal rest position, and which can also be moved into a purchaser""s home by one delivery person and assembled by that delivery person.
An articulating bed of this type is described in the afore-mentioned commonly-assigned U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 09/064,292, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,379, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The said articulating bed comprises a base frame having a head end, a foot end and opposite longitudinally extending sides. A carriage is mounted on the base frame for translation relative to the base frame along a longitudinal axis of the bed. An articulating upper frame is mounted to the carriage to provide articulating movement of upper body, thigh and leg sections of the upper frame. A seat section of the upper frame 44 is rigidly mounted to the carriage, so that when the carriage is translated the entire upper frame moves with it. As the upper frame moves toward the head end of the bed, a pair of links pivotally connected between the upper body section and the base frame cause the upper body section to tilt upwardly toward an upward raised position. As the upper frame moves toward the foot end of the bed, the links cause the upper body section to tilt downwardly toward a generally horizontal rest position.
The present invention relates to modifications of the articulating mechanism described in the foregoing patent application. The articulating mechanism of the present invention reduces forces experienced by the links connected between upper body section and the base frame, and the joints connecting the links to the upper body section and the base frame during lifting and lowering of the upper body section.
An articulating mechanism according to one embodiment of the present invention includes a drive pivotally connected at a first end to the upper body section about a first pivot axis substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the bed and pivotally connected at a second end to the base frame about a second pivot axis parallel to the first pivot axis for translating the upper body section relative to the base frame, and a link pivotally connected at a first end to the upper body section about the first pivot axis and pivotally connected at a second end to the base frame about a third pivot axis parallel to the first pivot axis such that translation of the upper body section relative to the base frame results in tilting of the upper body section.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the articulating mechanism includes a drive operatively coupled between the carriage and the base frame to shift the carriage relative to the base frame, and a link having a first end pivotally coupled to the upper body section and a second end pivotally coupled to the base frame at a point above the base frame such that translation of the carriage relative to the base frame results in tilting of the upper body section.
Additional features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.